halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon Down
'''Falcon Down '''is a Halo Reach Machinima mini-series created by Warpig821 of Global Productions. It released in October 2010, but got revamped to meet HD standards in Summer of 2011. The series earned its well approval from fans. Falcon Down focuses on a Spartan pilot who's Falcon gets shot down by the Covenant before the Fall of Reach. Another Spartan comes to the rescue and delievers a plan to get the pilot back home, but the plan can only go so far until Covenant forces turn the tides. Plot Episode One: Delta Two-Four Falcon Down begins with the struggle of Spartan Squad Bravo Team within the Highland Mountains of Reach. The story shows Covenant forces in skirmishes with UNSC forces in 2550, before the Fall of Reach, this information is non-canon to the Halo timeline. Bravo Two and Three are holding off Covenant Elites and repeling the ambush, while Bravo One is trying to establish contact with Control. Control can read the Spartan, but the signal is weak because the squad got ambushed in Covenant territory. The Spartan orders Bravo Two to regroup on him and tell them their exact location on his GPS. Once he does so, he returns to fight, and Bravo One orders a evacuation for his men. Control says that the closest air unit will go to assist them, as Bravo One goes to help his men out. Delta Two-Four, otherwise known as Jack Washington, is settled down on a hillside with his Falcon. An Elite came to attack Jack as he was setting his Falcon Down to save fuel. He kills the Elite as he gets the call from Control to go pick up Bravo Team. Jack acts quickly, he jumps in his Falcon and flies towards the ambush. Back at the fight, things are getting worse. Bravo Three runs to attack at a different position, but gets hit by a charged up Plasma Pistol bolt and loses his shields. Other Elites take action at this opertunity and fire Needle Rifle rounds at him, causing him to blow up and die. Bravo One and Two rush over to his body and shortly grieve over his death, but they have bigger problems and it's to get their evac. Bravo One radios Control on their evac status, but get no response and are forced to fight on their own. Jack radios the team to be ready when he gets there since he is close, and the team agree to leave Three's body on the battlefield where he died. Bravo One and Two man the guns on the Falcon when Jack arrives and immediately leaves. The team gets away from the ambush site safely, but at the cost of a dead squad mate. Jack is flying back towards where he settled down a while ago, but Covenant Banshee squads got their first and took off to engage the Falcon. Bravo Team begin to shoot down the Banshees as Jack preformed his flying dodge skills. The team took out many Banshees before it got too overwhelming and the Falcon got its duel engines blown. Jack tries to control his, spinning out of control, Falcon as the two passengers hold on for their lives. The Falcon eventually loses all control and falls towards a boulder in the ocean, where it then explodes into the ocean. Episode Two: Out of Bounce Jack wakes up on the shore of a unknown island in the Highlands of Reach. He begins to try to reach Control and thinks the top of the mountain would be his best bet. The Spartan walks slowly around the island and eventually climbs up to the peak of the mountain. He tries to contact Control, but still no luck. Out of nowhere, Jack hears a mysterious sound and gets hit by a charged up Plasma Pistol bolt as he turns around. In shock, he gets hit by three Magnum rounds and blacks out. The Spartan wakes up in a mysterious cave and notices another Spartan, Gabrian J. Avery. He is angry and has plenty of questions for the stranger, but he remarks with calm and reasonable answers, including his name. Before Jack has the chance to learn more about the Spartan, he is forced to trust him and battle incoming Covenant forces along side him. Gage runs out the cave and prompts Jack to arm himself with weapons. Jack gets what he needs and regroups with the Spartan on a vantage point. They overlook Covenant Elites getting out of their Ghost and Revenants, so they can search the island for "possible" surviving Spartans from the ambush and crash. The two Spartans find a ambushing position and shoot down the Elites. The Elites hold up a good fight, but get crushed by the Spartans from long-range fire. Jack regroups with Gage and introduces himself. Gage tells Jack to go and skin the Elite bodies for food with him. The two Spartans get done skinning and cooking by sunset and begin to eat. Jack asks Gage more questions, probably what he would've asked him before the Covenant attacked. Gage tells him that he has been stranded on this island and has helped many other UNSC units find their way out of the Covenant territory. He also tells Jack he will help him escape the territory and reveales his plan. They would reach a UNSC Base Camp and take needed supplies, then they would make it to a Sabre Launch Facility and radio Control from evac. The facility is the only place in the Covenant territory that has direct contact to the UNSC. Jack and Gage form a new friendship and partnership while talking and eating Elite meat. They plan to set off tomorrow morning, before Covenant learn of their recon teams' death and send in more reinforcements. Their conversation ends with Jack asking if Gage has seen Bravo One and Two, the two Spartans he saved before he got shot down, Gage replies saying he hasn't seen them. Episode Three: Quick Escape The next morning, Gage wakes Jack up immediately, stating that they overslept. Gage prompts Jack to pack everything he can and then goes to do so. Jack meets Gage outside when he is done and they begin to move. Two Elites walk past the Spartans as they both assassinate them. They make their way close to the top of the mountain and notices another two Elites below. Gage prompts Jack to drop down and assassinate them on his go. They both drop down and assassinate the Elites to break their possibly fatal fall. The Spartans notice a army of Elites from the where they are to where they need to be, so they attack them as their last resort. A large skirmish breaks out, but the Spartans still overcome the large force. They quickly make their way across the ocean sand bridge and climb up the mountain across from the island. Gage and Jack make their way to visibly see the UNSC Base Camp. Gage looks through his Sniper scope at the base and notices a large Covenant force has made a base their. He gives Jack his Sniper Rifle so he can take a look himself and sees the force also. They stand in awe at the base that would've made their plan a whole lot easier, but is now a roadblock in the plan. Episode Four: Way Behind Gage and Jack are both sitting down and discussing what they need to do. They have no plans, but they do get into a small argument about Jack's weapon choicing back at the island. Jack interupts and states that they shouldn't be fighting and provides Gage with a new plan. He would infiltrate the base in a run and gun operation as Gage waits behind for sniper cover. The two agree and set off. They climb down the mountain and make their way to the base. Gage stops behind two or so large rock spires and will provide sniper fire for Jack when he begins he run. Jack gets in position and notices that the Elites are using Human weapons, which is something against the Covenant religion. He begins to fire at the Elites and starts up a small skirmish. Elites take point on two Shade turrets and fire down on Jack. Gage uses his sniper to his advantage and takes out the Shades. When all of the Elites are taken out, the two Spartans meet at the enterance to the base and have a small chat. They move inside to look for any remaining enemy forces. Jack looks around and notices nothing, so he turns around to tell Gage that no one else is here. When all of a suddent, an Elite General comes out of active camoflauge and swings Jack around to stab him with its Energy Sword. Gage reacts quickly reacts and snipes the Elite right in the skull without even aiming. Jack stands there in shock and thanks Gage for saving his life. Gage tells him that it's nothing to worry about and for him to grab something to eat. They both move to find some Human food. Episode Five: The Final Step The year is 2542, Gage is a Spartan in training wondering around SWORD Base. He walks into a room and notices his drill sergeant, Larry Nelson, recording his dayly audio dairies. Gage begins to easedrop on the drill sergeant as he overhears that he walking about him. He is talking about a fight between the two "slick sleeves," being Gage and Danny. Gage goes into a flashback as he remmebers the fight in the morning in the barrack's bathroom. Danny Vazquez was another Spartan trainee that was clearly beating Gage in the fight. He seemed to show a strong hatred towards Gage as he laughs and remarks, "Danny, you just don't get it." Gage jumps up and smashes Danny to the ground. Danny jumps up and hits Gage, but Sergeant Nelson runs in and shoots his Magnum in the air. The crown of Spartan trainees quickly runs out of the stalls and return to training. Nelson gives the Gage and Danny KP duty until they become full Spartan graduates. The two Spartans leave as Danny comfronts Gage for the last time. He asks him angerly why he can't be normal and walks off, leaving Gage to do nothing. Gage returns to his present state and continues to hear the audio log. Nelson talks about how interesting Gage is and how he single-handedly saved his squad in a battle simulation. He compares Gage to "the lieutenant," later to be known as Noble Six, and states that they would've liked each other and became friends. Nelson continues to talk about Gage straight out of his files and compliments him on his skill with snipers. He then explains what his first mission as a full Spartan will be like as Gage has another flashback to remember the mission. The six Spartans of UNSC Spartan Alpha Company Team One are making their way in Warthogs to the "abandoned" Sabre Launch Facility. Danny Vazquez, now the leader of Alpha Squad, repeats the mission to his team. They are looking for Rebels that are believed to be stealing information from the UNSC at the Sabre facility. The Spartans pile out and make their way inside. They stop and notice Elites on the bottom floor chatting about. Deciding that the situation is something they were unprepared for, they decide to make a hasty retreat. The Spartans begin to run out of the facility, when an Elite walking by notices them and fires. Gage and Danny quickly take him out, and the team holds position and waits for more Elites. A battle is breaking out, Elites from both directions have the Spartans pinned down. They decide to make a run for it and head down the ramps. On their way down, Elites fire Plasma Grenades at them, resulting in two of the Spartans dying. The four men continue to run down, but another Spartan gets killed from too much fire at the bottom of the ramps. Danny, Gage, and their last squad mate run to the exit. They run up another set of ramps, as another Elite kills their last squad mate. Danny and Gage are left by themselves, but make it out alive. They run all the way beyond the facility to get to a save distance. Danny is mad at himself for letting all his men die, however as Gage tries to help him out, Danny tries blaming it on Gage. He leaves Gage behind and threatened that he'd shoot him in the head if he followed him. Gage is left alone to find his way back home. Gage returns from his flashback and listens to Nelson talking. Nelson states that the mission would be dangerous, and laughs wishing them luck. Gage leaves the room. Jack wakes up Gage; he had been in a big flashback the whole time. The two Spartans are at the Sabre Launch Facility and watching over a large force of Elites patrolling the area. Gage prompts Jack to plant C4 in a small building west of the facility to distract the Elites, while Gage watches over to give sniper fire. They set the plan in action and move out. Gage takes point on a small outpost east of the facility, while Jack moves to the small building. Jack plants the C4 and runs back to Gage's position. Jack then stands up and shoots the C4 with his Magnum from the outpost, resulting in a very large explosion. The Elites are get attracted and run to the building to envestigate. The team begins to move to the facility, when an Elite runs in front of them because he saw where the fire came from. The Elite alerts the others as he gets killed by the two Spartans making the other Elites run over to the Spartans to attack. Gage prompts Jack to burn open the door with the Focus Rifle on the ground as he would give him cover fire. Jack begins to fire the Focus Rifle along the edges of the door. Gage is holding off a heavy Elite force on his own. After a while for holding off, Jack finally gets the door open and holds on to the rifle. Jack runs inside with Gage right behind him. Jack turns around to notice a Stealth Elite coming out of a door while disengaging his camoflauge. He saves Gage by gunning the Elite down because it would've killed him with its Energy Sword. Gage is in a minor shock and thanks Jack for saving his life. Jack replies by saying the Magnum isn't so stupid anymore, a reference to their arguement from the day before. The team runs inside the control room to close the door to the facility. Episode Six: Finale Jack runs to the controls and quickly seals off the doors. The Elites outside will not be able to get inside anymore, leaving the base nice and empty for the Spartans. Gage and Jack make their way to a control panel down in the middle of the facility. Jack watches Gage's six as he tries getting in contact with Control. He tries and tries, but gets no responce. Elites are outside of the facility, thinking of a way to get inside as an Elite General makes his way to the scene. He asks if there's Humans here, a minor moves his head up and down; he then asks if the Stealth Elites came out yet, the minor shakes his head sideways. The General prompts them to open the door as he waits there and watches. Control answered back asking who it was contacting them. Gage says that he's Jack Washington and he is requesting evac. Control states that him and Bravo Team went MIA, he then sends out Spartan Alpha Company to got assist them and act as their evac. As Gage tells Jack what's going to happen, Jack notices many Stealth Elites coming out of camoflauge and activating their Energy Swords. They all jump down as the two men run opposite directions. Stealth Elites are running after them, but the Spartans have a advantage by using short to medium range weapons. Jack and Gage escape the facility by taking a air shoot up to the roof. They watch over as the Spartan evac team gets here on foot, Warthogs, and Scorpions. The Spartans come to meet a large force of Covenant Elite troops on foot, Ghostes, and Wraiths. A battle outbreaks between Jack, Gage, and the Alpha Company Spartans against the Covenant Elite forces. Jack and Gage are supporting the men on the ground from the roof; Jack using his Focus Rifle and Gage using his Sniper Rifle. Danny is on the ground and notices two Spartans, when Control only said there was one. Danny requestes to speak to them and gets Alpha Two to drive him to the facility. He jumps off and runs inside. The UNSC and Covenant forces seem to be equal as both sides seem to be losing the same amount of men. Danny eventually makes it to the rooftop and speaks to the Spartans. Gage immediately reconizes Danny, however he didn't reconize Gage right away. They talk about their past and that they're both sorry for what they did. Danny says the he took over the company to save POWs because of what happened between him and Gage. Jack interupts and brings them back into the war. Danny sets up a plan for their escape by jumping off the roof and landing on Warthogs. Gage says he hears Covenant inside and will go take them out, while the Jack and Danny wait for their evac. Danny says that he wants Gage to make it back home, but it was never a part of his original plan. Gage drops inside, as they fight and wait. Alpha Three drives to the facility and stops, Danny jumps off the roof and lands in the gunner's seat. They drive off behind the facility. Jack hasn't noticed any activity inside the building for a while and looks down inside. Gage is running backwards shooting an Elite General with his DMR. The General swipes Gage with his Energy Sword knocks him to the ground. Jack doesn't know when he should step in or if he should step in at all. Gage gets up and kneels down because he is too hurt. The Elite makes fun of Gage and states that Gage killed the General's brother the day before at the UNSC Base Camp, but he pays no attention. Gage takes a look at Jack, he knows not to interfear with them. The General says that he has no more time for this and is about to kill Gage, but Gage then throws a Plasma Grenade at the Elite's face. The explosion kills both the General and Gage because they were so close to each other. Their bodies fly in the same direction as Jack sees Gage for the last time. Danny interupts on the radio stating that Jack missed his drop. Jack tells Danny that Gage just died, but the fight must go on. Both forces are on their last group of soldiers. UNSC Spartans and Covenant Elites are fighting hard. Alpha Two comes around with his Warthog as Jack jumps into the gunner's seat. Danny tells his company to retreat since Jack, their objective, is now secured. Their Warthog is driving off, but an Elite standing by throws a Plasma Grenade on the front of the vehicle, resulting it to explosde and flip in the air. Alpha Two and Jack both kneel down and stand in pain in front of the crashed Warthog. Jack tells Alpha Two to escape with his team because they didn't notice their crash and are already leaving. Alpha Two declines because his mission was to secure Jack, but he gets hit by a charged up Plasma Pistol bolt and gets shot in the head by a Needle Rifle. Jack is now alone and turns around to only get hit by a charged up Plasma Pistol bolt and knocked to the ground by too much Plasma Rifle fire. Jack and Alpha Two are left on the ground in a pool of blood as the remaining Alpha Company forces make their way out of the facility. Two weeks later, Jack is recording his own audio log. He is standing on top of the island where he met Gage. He is saying everything Gage had thought him and he is taking Gage's place. Jack lived from fight on the facility, and he found his way back to the island. Jack is now who Gage used to be and finishes off his audio log as a Falcon flied by. Characters Main Characters *Jack Washington *Gabrian Junior Avery Minor Characters *Control *Danny Vazquez *Elite General Extra Characters *Bravo One *Bravo Two *Bravo Three *Henry Nelson *Alpha Two Production (EDITING) Pre-production Production Release Gallery (EDITING) Trivia (EDITING) *The original Falcon Down trailer had no clips or characters associated with the actual film, except for Jack and Gage. * External Links *Falcon Down Episode 1 *Global Productions Second YouTube Channel Category:Machinima